Somerset, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed January 13, 2013. |elevation_m = 36 |elevation_ft = 118 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |latd = 40.508507 |longd = -74.500207 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 08873, 08875Look Up a ZIP Code for Somerset, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed January 13, 2013. |area_code = 732/848 |blank_info = 3468370 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 02390312US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed January 13, 2013. |website = |footnotes = }} Somerset is a census-designated place (CDP) and unincorporated community located within Franklin Township, in Somerset County, New Jersey, United States.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Somerset County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 13, 2013.2006-2010 American Community Survey Geography for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 13, 2013.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed January 13, 2013. As of the 2010 United States Census, the CDP's population was 22,083. Somerset housed one of the first Marconi Wireless Stations in the United States.Cheslow, Jerry. "If You're Thinking of Living In/Somerset, N.J.; Diversity, Stability and Convenience", The New York Times, May 20, 2001. Accessed January 13, 2013. "Somerset also figured prominently in World War I. In 1913, the Marconi Wireless Telegraph Company built a giant radio transmission station in Somerset and suspended a milelong antenna from a series of 440-foot-high steel masts along the canal route.In 1918, President Woodrow Wilson used the station to broadcast an appeal to Germany's Kaiser Wilhelm II to abdicate, an address that historians credit with hastening the armistice."Staff. "MARCONI FLASH TO WALES.; First Message Sent from New Wireless Station at New Brunswick", The New York Times, July 3, 1914. Accessed January 13, 2013. Geography Somerset is located at (40.508507,-74.500207). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP had a total area of 6.444 square miles (16.692 km2), of which 6.327 square miles (16.388 km2) is land and 0.117 square miles (0.304 km2) (1.82%) is water.US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. Demographics Census 2010 Census 2000 At the 2000 United States CensusAmerican FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. there were 23,040 people, 8,238 households and 5,799 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 4,322.7 per square mile (1,669.0/km2). There were 8,424 housing units at an average density of 1,580.5/sq mi (610.2/km2). The racial makeup of the CDP was 43.94% White, 38.55% African American, 0.26% Native American, 8.23% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 6.04% from other races, and 2.94% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 12.00% of the population.DP-1 - Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 from the Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Somerset CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 13, 2013. There were 8,238 households of which 31.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.6% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.6% were non-families. 22.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.78 and the average family size was 3.29. 24.0% of the population were under the age of 18, 8.7% from 18 to 24, 32.6% from 25 to 44, 23.3% from 45 to 64, and 11.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.9 males. The median household income was $65,831 and the median family income was $73,040. Males had a median income of $50,309 versus $36,162 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $26,798. About 4.9% of families and 7.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.9% of those under age 18 and 4.3% of those age 65 or over. Economy SHI International is based in Somerset. PIM Brands (Division of The Promotion In Motion Companies and Makers of Welch's Fruit Snacks) operates a manufacturing plant in Somerset. Marconi Station New Brunswick Marconi Station was located at JFK Boulevard and Easton Avenue just a few minutes from the New Brunswick border. Today it is the site of Marconi Park. It was an early radio transmitter facility built in 1913 and operated by the American Marconi Wireless Corporation. After the partial failure of transatlantic telegraph cables, the facility was confiscated by the United States Navy on April 7, 1917, to provide transatlantic communications during World War I. The New Brunswick Naval Radio Station was the principal wartime communication link between the United States and Europe, using the callsign NFF. President Woodrow Wilson's Fourteen Points speech was transmitted from the site in 1918. After the war, ownership of the station, along with Marconi's other US assets, was transferred from the Navy to RCA.William B. Brahms, Franklin Township, Somerset County, NJ: A History, FTPL; ISBN 0-9668586-0-3 pp. 217-221. The antenna masts were demolished in 1952 to make room for what is now a small mall containing a Kmart, but the buildings on the other side of JFK Boulevard were spared. All but one of the brick buildings were demolished around 2004 to make way for a storage locker facility. The bricks and tiles were saved for use in any future restoration of the spared building, and the Marconi facility in Belmar, New Jersey. The station used a huge antenna supported by eight steel masts, similar to the AT&T long wave telephone transmitter at RCA's Rocky Point, Long Island, transmitter facility. During World War I, the original Marconi spark transmitter was replaced with an Alexanderson alternator, the invention of the famous General Electric engineer, with an output power of 200 kilowatts and looking like an ordinary power station generator. Its frequency was around 17 kHz, which made its wavelength around 17,500 meters. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Somerset include: * Upendra J. Chivukula, represents the 17th Legislative District in the New Jersey General Assembly, and served on the Franklin Township Council from 1997-2005, serving as its Mayor in 2000 and its Deputy Mayor in 1998.Assembly Member Upendra J. Chivukula, Project Vote Smart. Accessed August 12, 2007. * Roy Hinson, first-round draft pick of the Cleveland Cavaliers in 1983 who played for eight seasons in the NBA. * Joe Pace, played for the NBA Washington Bullets from 1976 to 1978.Bembry, Jerry. "A man of contradictions - Basketball: Joe Pace was supremely talented on the court, but even more troubled off it. Instead of becoming a rich NBA star, the ex-Coppin State center sank into homelessness.: JOE PACE: A MAN OF CONTRADICTIONS", ''The Baltimore Sun, January 22, 1999. Accessed November 18, 2011. "On a tree-lined street in Somerset, Josephine and Herbert Pace raised five boys and one girl. One roof. Eight people. And, as Joe Pace tells it, zero sense of family." * Randal Pinkett, winner of season four of the reality television show, The Apprentice.Heininger, Claire; and Margolin, Josh. "Randal Pinkett, former 'Apprentice' star, on Corzine's shortlist for lieutenant governor", The Star-Ledger, July 14, 2009. Accessed January 13, 2013. "Pinkett, who lives in Somerset with his wife and daughter, is a millionaire CEO who holds five academic degrees, including one from Rutgers University. He gained fame in 2005, when he beat out 15 other young entrepreneurs on Trump's reality show to win a job working for the business mogul." Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Somerset has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Somerset, New Jersey References Category:Census-designated places in Somerset County, New Jersey Category:Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey Category:Guglielmo Marconi